


Cyrus Has A Confession

by malecnificenttyrus11



Category: Andi Mack - Fandom
Genre: Andi Mack - Freeform, Buffy Driscoll - Freeform, Coming Out, Confessions, Cyrus Goodman - Freeform, Fluff, Happy Ending, Supportive Buffy, T.J. Kippen - Freeform, Tyrus - Freeform, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 04:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17318525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecnificenttyrus11/pseuds/malecnificenttyrus11
Summary: Cyrus has been keeping a secret that has been tearing him apart...he has developed feelings for TJ Kippen. Beings that Buffy is the only one who knows of his sexuality, he decides to confide in her with this secret. Buffy ends up being completely supportive, encouraging Cyrus to not only come out to TJ...but to also confess his feelings for the basketball player. What happens when Cyrus does both of those things...will he get his happy ending...or will this good thing between them come to an end?





	Cyrus Has A Confession

“Sorry I’m late, Cy. Basketball practice ran late...and they decided to do a joint practice with the boys basketball team...” Buffy rambled as she made her way over to their booth in the spoon, sliding in across from Cyrus.

Cyrus nodded, “It’s okay Buffy. No need to apologize...I have plenty of time.” Cyrus laughs.

“So...” She says as she takes off her jacket, tossing it beside her, “What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?” She questioned. 

Cyrus took a deep breath, collecting his thoughts. He’d been keeping a secret from Buffy for quite some time...and it was eating him up...he knew he needed to tell her before it drove him insane. He would’ve talked to someone else...but Buffy was the only one who knew about his sexuality.

And now...Cyrus finally decided to confess to her about his feelings for TJ.

Yes...Cyrus realized he’d developed feelings for the basketball player...and it absolutely terrified him. He wasn’t sure what to do about them...too scared that it would ruin their close friendship.

So...that’s why he was at The Spoon with Buffy. He planned on confiding in her about his feelings, and asking for her advice.

“Remember when we sat at this exact booth not long ago...and I came out to you.” Cyrus reminisced. Buffy nodded with a soft smile.

“Yeah...you were so brave, Cy. And I was so grateful that you trusted me enough with that secret.” She admits, and Cyrus smiles.

“Well...you’ve never given me reason to doubt our friendship... or my trust in you,” Cyrus shrugs, “Which is why I needed to talk to you today.” He admits. Buffy raises an eyebrow.

“Is that what you wanted to talk about?” Buffy asks. Cyrus nods.

“Well...kind of. It’s related to the topic.” Cyrus informs her. Buffy immediately notices how Cyrus’ face morphs into worry...so she reaches over to rest her hand on top of his.

Cyrus smiled, remembering how she did the same thing to show her support when he’d confessed his feelings for Jonah.

Which were now gone...and replaced with feelings for TJ.

“Buffy...remember when I told you that my feelings for Jonah were gone?” Cyrus questioned, looking up at her. Buffy nods.

“Well...you said and I quote, “I wouldn’t say disappeared...more like, changed.” She replies with a smile. Cyrus laughs.

“Well...I left out a small detail in that conversation...and that was that my feelings for Jonah were replaced with feelings for someone new...” Cyrus admits. Buffy grins at him, letting out an excited squeal.

“Cy...you were scared to tell me? That’s great! So...who’s the lucky guy?” Buffy questions, leaning forward on the table. Cyrus lets out a shaky breath.

“It’s TJ, Buffy. I have feelings for TJ, and I know that you’ve just started warming up to each other...and I wouldn’t want to make you uncomfortable...but...” Cyrus rambles, and Buffy rolls her eyes, cutting him off.

“Cyrus...hey, relax. I’m not upset about it...just taken by surprise...” Buffy laughs, leaning back in the booth as she tries to comprehend what she just heard.

“You...like TJ.” She breathes out. Cyrus nods slowly.

“Is that okay?” Cyrus questions softly. Buffy frowns by how unsure Cyrus sounds. She leans forward, grabbing his hand again.

Cyrus looks up at her with a frown.

“Cyrus...do you remember what I said to you when you told me that you wanted to be friends with TJ?” Buffy questions. Cyrus thinks for a moment, then nods.

“You...told me that I can be friends with whoever I want.” Cyrus explains, and Buffy nods with a smile.

“Exactly. And that still reigns true in this situation. You can like whoever you want...Cyrus. Of course, I’m going to be protective over my best friend...but, I’m not going to control who you like.” Buffy reassures him, and Cyrus smiles appreciatively at her.

“That’s exactly what I needed to hear, Buffy. Thank you.” He breathes out.

“So...you and Kippen, huh? I have to admit...I’m glad out of all people you could’ve liked, that it’s him.” She admits. Cyrus’ eyebrows furrow together.

“Why?” He questions in confusion. Buffy rolls her eyes fondly.

“Cyrus...he cares about you more than anyone. Well...besides me. I mean, he always protects you and defends you. And he always makes sure you’re happy. I couldn’t ask for anyone better to hold my friend’s heart.” She smiles. Cyrus’ eyes well up in tears.

“Buffy...” He smiles, wiping a tear from his eye.

Cyrus’ face slowly falls, looking at his lap.

“I...uh. I don’t know if me liking TJ is such a good thing, actually.” Cyrus sighs, and Buffy frowns.

“Did something happen between you guys?” Buffy asks. Cyrus shakes his head.

“No, not at all. Things are great...just...TJ definitely doesn’t like me like that. If I tell him...he probably would hate me...” Cyrus’ voice croaks.

Buffy laughs, and Cyrus flinches.

“Yeah...losing my best friend who I also happen to have unrequited feelings for is TOTALLY amusing. Glad I could entertain you with my sad, sad excuse for a love life.” Cyrus says with an exaggerated tone. Buffy laughs even harder.

“Cyrus...I love you and all...but you’re completely oblivious.” Buffy laughs, wiping a tear from her eye. Cyrus narrows his eyes.

“Um...what?” He questions. Buffy manages to contain her laughter, putting on a serious face.

“Listen, Cyrus. I completely understand you being afraid of coming out to TJ, let alone confessing your feelings. But I can wholeheartedly promise you...TJ would not hate you. I mean...he cares about you so much.” Buffy explains, and Cyrus shrugs.

“I’m just scared, Buffy. I don’t want to lose him. He means too much to me.” Cyrus cries out, and Buffy sighs.

She grabs his hand between hers, squeezing it.

“Cyrus...if you can’t see how completely obsessed with you that TJ is...then you are crazy. I mean...you don’t realize just how much you’ve changed his life. He’s a completely different person...and he owes that all to you.” Buffy comforts him. Cyrus sniffles, wiping at his eyes.

“From day one, he’s never looked at you as weird, even though you are,” She laughs, “He’s always thought of you as special. He’s gone out of his way to help you get over your fears...and to believe in yourself.” She smiles. That prompts a small smile out of Cyrus.

“Like teaching me to ride a motorbike...and teaching me to do a somersault.” Cyrus smiles fondly at the memories...TJ’s unwavering confidence in Cyrus...cheers and words of encouragement.

“And when he helped you get over your fear of swinging higher.” Buffy adds, and Cyrus nods, smile growing.

“But Cy...” Buffy continues, “TJ cares about you a heck of a lot. If you ask me...it’s so obvious that he has feelings for you. And I believe that things would only change for the better if you opened up to him.” Buffy smiles, and Cyrus squeezes her hand.

“You really think so?” Cyrus questions with a smile. Buffy nods.

“I know so...” She confirms.

“I...think I’m going to talk to him. Tell him exactly how I feel.” Cyrus says, and Buffy grins, squealing.

She kicks him under the table, and he yelps in pain...shooting her a glare. She gestures to his phone.

Cyrus hesitates for a moment, reaching for his phone and typing out a text. He slides the phone to Buffy.

“Please send it...I’m too scared.” He pleads. Buffy shakes her head, sliding the phone back to him.

“Cy...have some faith in yourself. It’s going to be okay. I promise.” She reassures him. He quickly presses send...locking his phone and turning it upside down.

Buffy rolls her eyes, chuckling.

Cyrus: “Hey Teej. Can you meet at the park in half an hour...need to talk to you.” 

Seconds later, Cyrus’ phone dings. Buffy smirks at him with an ‘I told ya so’ look as he picks up the phone, smiling.

TJ: “I’ll be there. Hope everything is okay, Underdog.”

Buffy grabs his phone, reading the text and smirking.

“Yeah...he TOTALLY is going to hate you.” She laughs.

“Well...I’m going to head over to the park...give myself some time to think. But...thank you for everything, Buffy. You’re the best.” Cyrus exclaims. Buffy nods, standing up to give him a hug.

Cyrus hugs back just as tight.

“Text me when you get home, okay? Everything will be okay.” Buffy says with a smile, and Cyrus nods, turning to walk out of The Spoon.

He was really thankful to have Buffy. Hopefully, he’d be just as lucky to keep TJ around.  
-  
Cyrus sat in the silent park, swinging softly as he collected his thoughts.

He wasn’t sure exactly what he was going to say to TJ...or how he was going to explain the situation. To be honest, he was still completely terrified of the possibility that he’d lose TJ because of his stupid feelings.

He wouldn’t know what to do if TJ decided to call off their friendship. He’d be heartbroken...

Maybe it was better if he didn’t confess his feelings.

Maybe he should...because TJ would be more hurt if Cyrus had kept something from him because he doubted their friendship.

Cyrus was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard footsteps approaching the swings. He took a deep breath.

“Is that swing taken?” TJ flirts as he walks up to stand beside Cyrus, smirk on his face.

Cyrus rolls his eyes fondly, “So GOOD with words, Teej. Haven’t heard THAT line before.” Cyrus teases. TJ chuckles, walking over to sit on the swing next to Cyrus’.

“So, is everything okay? I was worried when I got your text.” TJ questions, voice laced with worry. Cyrus smiles at how concerned TJ is.

Maybe Buffy was right...maybe he would be okay with everything.

“Everything’s great...” Cyrus exclaims. TJ scoffs.

“Evidently, everything is not great...or else you wouldn’t have texted me to meet you here, at our place. Also...I can read you like an open book, Underdog. So...talk to me.” TJ says softly, giving Cyrus a reassuring smile.

“Okay...I’m sorry. This just isn’t easy for me. I’ve been putting off telling you this for a long time...but Buffy gave me a bit of reassurance.” Cyrus explains. TJ nods for him to continue.

Cyrus sits silently for a moment, heart racing in his chest. This was equally as terrifying, if not more terrifying then when he came out to Buffy. 

“I’m gay.” Cyrus confesses in a quiet voice. He looks down at his lap...too scared to look at the reaction on TJ’s face. 

Too scared that his worst fear would come true...TJ would be repulsed by him, and no longer want to be close friends with him...which would make it even harder to confess his feelings for the basketball player.

The silence began to make Cyrus panic. He was about to speak up...but TJ beats him to it.

“Underdog...why didn’t you tell me?” He questions, and Cyrus is sure he can hear a hint of hurt in his voice.

Cyrus looks up to meet his eyes, “I was scared of losing you.” He admits, and TJ frowns.

“You know...I thought you thought more of me...had more faith in me than that.” TJ admits, and now it’s Cyrus’ turn to frown. He didn’t expect that reaction from TJ.

“Cy...I don’t care that you’re gay. In fact, I’m so, so proud of you for being so open and proud about that. It actually hurts that you didn’t think you could tell me that.” TJ breathes out, and Cyrus smiles slightly.

“Plus...if it’s of any comfort, I know exactly how you feel.” TJ admits, and Cyrus’ eyes widen. He turns to look at TJ, hands turning white from gripping the swing chains.

“How would TJ Kippen, captain of the basketball team and total chick magnet...know how I feel?” He teases. TJ rolls his eyes.

“Because, TJ Kippen...captain of the basketball team...is gay. So, I would rather be a dude magnet.” TJ confesses, and Cyrus’ heart starts racing.

TJ is gay. But that doesn’t mean there is a chance in the world that TJ would ever be interested in Cyrus. 

“Oh...” Cyrus breathes out, and TJ laughs.

“You really know how to provide support, Cy.” TJ teases with a smirk. Cyrus rolls his eyes...hitting his shoulder.

“Oh, hush. I didn’t expect that at all...so excuse me if I’m kind of in shock at the moment.” Cyrus laughs, still trying to process the new information.

“I know...being gay doesn’t really fit my stereotypical profile for being a basketball player. You know...extremely attractive, masculine, straight.” He laughs. Cyrus rolls his eyes.

“Stereotypes are lame. Being different is much cooler. Although, I wouldn’t consider myself to be cool.” Cyrus jokes, and TJ scoffs.

“Stop putting yourself down, Underdog. You’re one of the most incredible people I’ve ever gotten lucky enough to know. And I’m so proud of you for that.” TJ smiles. Cyrus blushes...looking down at the ground.

“Thanks, Teej. It’s a relief to know you accept me. Which will make the next part of this conversation slightly less terrifying.” Cyrus laughs, and TJ’s eyebrows furrow in confusion.

“Is there something else you have been keeping from me?” TJ questions, and Cyrus nods slowly.

“The reason why I kept it from you wasn’t personal. It was just...too terrifying for me to even imagine telling anyone...especially you. But today, I told Buffy this...and she told me to just trust that you’d be okay with it.” Cyrus explains, and TJ nods.

“Wow...Buffy has really started to have faith in me...I’m actually touched.” TJ says with a smile. Cyrus chuckles softly.

“She does...and rightfully so.” Cyrus says, and TJ blushes.

Cyrus takes a deep breath, panic starting to set in again.

“Teej...I. I like you...as more than a friend. And it completely terrifies me because...I couldn’t imagine losing you.” Cyrus finally admits, and it feels like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders.

TJ remains silent, and Cyrus silently thanks him for that.

Cyrus doesn’t dare look up at TJ yet, instead continues looking down at his lap.

“I haven’t opened my heart up in a long time...because last time I did, I got hurt...big time. And it was meeting you that made the pain of that completely fade away.” Cyrus explains, eyes welling up in tears.

“And I’ve never felt like this about anyone before...so, I needed to tell you. I’m sorry if this changes things.” Cyrus finishes off, and that’s when the tears start to fall.

He was so relieved, but at the same time completely terrified that TJ would just walk away, never to look back.

When TJ still didn’t speak up, Cyrus let out a sob, standing up to storm off. He knew it was a mistake to ruin their friendship with his stupid feelings. It was like his crush on Jonah all over again.

Except...TJ was completely different.

TJ was lost in his thoughts, processing what he’d just heard. Did Cyrus actually like him back? He almost couldn’t believe it. When Cyrus had came out to him...he had a small glimpse of hope that maybe Cyrus would reciprocate his feelings.

And now that it was confirmed, he was almost completely in shock.

TJ was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of a swing chain moving. He turned to see Cyrus standing up from the swing...about to walk away.

Eyes widening, he stood up and reached out...grabbing Cyrus’ arm.

Cyrus tried to shake TJ’s hand off, but his grip was firm.

“TJ...please just let me go. I understand how embarrassing it is for someone like me to like you. I wouldn’t like me either.” Cyrus whispers, and TJ shakes his head, pulling Cyrus to face him.

When Cyrus wouldn’t look at him, TJ slowly lifted his chin with his hand. He wiped a tear from Cyrus’ eye, his hand going to rest on his cheek.

“Cyrus Goodman. I never, ever want you to talk about yourself like that again. How many times do I have to tell you how absolutely incredible you are before you believe me?” TJ questions, and Cyrus shrugs.

“I am honored to have someone LIKE YOU like someone LIKE ME...because who you are is incredible...and I love everything about you. And you’ve made me a better person. And that’s exactly why...” TJ pauses, stepping closer to him.

“I like you, Cyrus Goodman...so, so much.” TJ confesses, and Cyrus’ eyes widen...a look of disbelief on his face.

“You do?!” Cyrus questions, and TJ nods...looking at Cyrus with adoration. 

Cyrus blushes, “Well...that’s good, because I like you too...TJ Kippen. So, so much,” he smiles, “But, you already knew that.” TJ chuckles, walking closer to Cyrus.

“Cyrus Goodman, you’re the only person I’ve ever felt this way about. And that’s good enough for me.” TJ proclaims, and Cyrus leans in to close the gap between them...connecting their lips together.

When they pull away, TJ rests his forehead against Cyrus’.

“I could say the exact same thing.” Cyrus smiles, leaning in to kiss TJ again.

Cyrus would have to make a note to thank Buffy later for pushing him to confess his feelings to TJ.   
-


End file.
